


Country Boy, I love you~

by Cellophaneisastoner



Series: It's Ryuu loving hours, boys [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Im calling Wakatoshi Toshi, It's mentioned Ryuu punched someone, Its another movie night, M/M, That's it., They fall asleep, Toshi brings him plants as gifts, Toshi is dumb and oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: Idk man
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: It's Ryuu loving hours, boys [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891018
Kudos: 13





	Country Boy, I love you~

Ryuu blinked awake at the sound of a knock on his door, standing up unsteadily before calling out "Coming!".

He opened the door, only to come face to face with one Ushijima Wakatoshi.

"...Are you holding a plant?" He said, his brain failing to work. Toshi looked down at him blankly, holding the plant out. "It reminded me of Tsukishima Kei. Please give this to him when you see him." Toshi rumbled.

Ryuu gave him a blank look before exhaling heavily and face-palming.

"Did you need anything else, 'Toshi?" The bald man asked his lover, looking kind of disappointed.

"Yes, may I come in so we can watch movie?" Toshi asked blandly.

The younger looked at him, his mind failing to comprehend how weird his partner was.

"...Sure?" He said hesitantly. Toshi waited until he moved out of the way before making his way into Ryuu's apartment. The former places the plant down on the table next to the door, moving farther into the building and sitting down on the couch.

Ryuu made his way over, his feet making no noise. "What dya wanna watch, 'Toshi?" He asked, flopping down on the couch. Wakatoshi answered "Satōri told me about a movie called 'Alien'. Can we watch that?". Ryuu rolled his eyes before nodding and turning on the movie.

Toshi looked to be severely regretting his decision to watch this movie, while Ryuu just looked bored.

"Y'know...I punched someone once." The bald man said suddenly.

Wakatoshi looked at him from the corner of his eye, silently asking Ryuu the elaborate. The latter continued "Yeah, she was bein Homophobic and told some kid being gay was wrong when she saw their pride pin. I went over and punched 'er,".

"Got the police called, but it was worth it".

The older looked very confused before saying "Why do I love you?".

Ryuu grinned at him lazily before stretching out and laying on his lap. "Because I'm amazing~" he said, yawning.

The younger curled up in his lap and placed his head on Wakatoshi's chest, listening to his heartbeat before his eyes drifted closed.

"...Ryuunosuke?" Toshi rumbled, reaching down and running a hand across Ryuu's head.

Ryuu only answered by curling farther into his chest and sighing, now obviously asleep. Wakatoshi maneuvered over to lay down on the couch and pulled Ryuu over onto his chest, making him sigh in contentment.

The awake one quickly reached over and turned off the light, changing the tv to show someone playing a game. The older soon felt his eyelids grow heavy, reaching down and pulling a blanket over the two of them.

Ryuu curled down further into his chest, making Toshi wrap and arm around his hip and hold him closer. "Goodnight, Ryuunosuke...." Toshi mumbled tiredly. "...N-night, 'Toshi..." Ryuu said, barely eligible from where he was smooshed into Wakatoshi's chest.

The two of them stayed like that, sleeping peacefully until Toshi's phone rang, Satōri having called to get the brunette up so he could get to practice.


End file.
